


in your arms ー minsung

by sunglixfairy



Series: ー stray kids short stories <3 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wrote this at 1 AM, only a little bit, slight angst, they’re both soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglixfairy/pseuds/sunglixfairy
Summary: minho comforts jisung after a bad day ♡︎
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ー stray kids short stories <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028052
Kudos: 59





	in your arms ー minsung

wet droplets slowly started appearing onto the window of the moving car. jisung let out a small sigh resting his pounding head against the cold window, his heart beating unusually fast.

if he was honest it felt as if he could break any second.

he stayed up until 5 am writing lyrics. normally he would be able to finish something in a few hours but his mind was just crammed with so many unnecessary thoughts it made it hard to focus. if that wasn't bad enough he also happened to forget they had practice that same day.

a hand slowly intertwining with his broke jisung away from his thoughts. he looked up to see minho looking at him, a worried look on his face. _he must've noticed._ jisung gave minho a tired smile. it was so hard to hide things from the older.

"you okay?" minho whispered, figuring that the younger didn't want the other members in the car to hear.

"yeah...just tired." jisung answered, once again resting his head on the window.

to jisung's luck, minho didn't push any further. if he did jisung was worried he would breakdown into tears.

the entire ride to the dorm was silent except for the rain drops that would occasionally drop onto the car. the sounds of the rain had soon lulled jisung to sleep.

«-~•♡•~-»

"sungie..we're here." the familiar voice woke jisung up from his sleep. he groaned when minho turned on one of the lights in the car.

"minho..." he groaned. "im tired."

"i know jisung, but we have to at least get out of the car" he chuckled.

with the help of minho and the small protests from jisung, they ended up in the dorm safely.

as soon as jisung sat on his bed he felt all his emotions let go. it must've been the warmth from his bed that caused him to become emotional or maybe it was the comforting hand than was rubbing circles on his back.

jisung’s cries were muffled by minho's shoulder, the comforting hand never leaving his back.

"what's wrong sungie..having a bad day...?" minho asked carefully, not wanting to overwhelm the younger with so many questions all at once.

jisung nodded, his cries now turning into sniffles. "i just felt overwhelmed and tired, but the feeling wouldn't go away all day and i hated it...i hated it so much." he said quietly, the small crack in his voice still being audible.

"jisung..." minho started, his had caressing the younger's hair. "you don't have to keep everything in. talk to us when you're not feeling good." he said softly.

after a few seconds, jisung finally lifted his head from minho's shoulder. "but i didn't want to bother you guys...we're all tired, we're all stressed..i don't want to be the reason you all have added stress on your shoulders."

"you know we love you. there's no way we'll be bothered by you. just come talk to me, okay? i'll try to make your day a bit better."

the fond smile that minho gave jisung made tears well up in his eyes again. it wasn't sad tears though, it was tears of happiness as well as relief.

"i love you~" jisung said, tackling the other in a tight hug. despite minho not being a fan of tight hugs he didn't fight back. instead he hugged the younger back.

"are you free tomorrow, jisung?"

_silence_

minho looked down see the small squirrel boy fast asleep in his arms. the sight made his heart melt. jisung's cheek was slightly pushed up against his chest, his mouth opened very slightly.

with the sleeve of his hoodie, minho wiped the tears that remained in the corner of the boy's eyes.

once he was finished admiring the younger's face, minho slowly laid down onto jisung's bed, tucking both of them in.

"goodnight sungie~" he whispered softly.

jisung hummed contently, burying himself deeper into the warmth. he was too sleepy to answer but he knew minho wouldn't mind.

for the first time in weeks, jisung felt safe. he felt safe in minho's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed reading~  
> have a great day/night~♡︎


End file.
